shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nabe Nabe no Mi
The Nabe Nabe no Mi (麺麺) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user becomes a Noodle-Human (麺ヒト,Nabeyaki Ningen). Nabe (鍋'') short for Nabeyaki (鍋焼き'') meaning "Boiled Noodle" in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Noodle-Noodle Fruit. This fruit was originally found on Skypiea, but then had been picked up by Enel's own priest and whenever Enel was defeated by Luffy. The fruit dropped to earth and then which a near by passing ship it had landed on, then it made it way to the east blue. Then the fruit had made its way to Donsai Sujata and he had ate it. Strengths The main strength is that it makes the user a Noodle-Human, meaning that the user who body becomes like a noodle. From the user is able to turn this power on and off of course, in keeping for what the situations come his or her way. Naturally since the users whole body becomes like a noodle including their bones, they are able to go into place and go into amazing shapes. This is why the user is able to go into such amazing shapes to the point that he can walk on his hands (as show in the picture). As of recently the user has found out that whenever they turn on their power, they are able to take punches and kicks. That they wouldn't even feel it because of this body being soft and noodle like body, it was commented by Lord Nobu. That whenever he and the user of this fruit had fought, it felt as if he was fighting a pillow. But whats rather odd is that, the user was able to hit like normally back. So another strength is the the fact that the user is able to chosen when to turn their powers on and off, this can be amplified through rokushiki to give more damage. Weakness It was shown that the user must stay hydrated, if not it was shown that the user will end up sticking to himself if in an odd pose. They also would begin to pick up other materials such as rocks, dirty and even other human beings. Like any normal noodles, the user must be kept hydrated in order to prevent an event from happening to them. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage It would appear that this fruit is extremely well for a few number of different situations. The first being for close hand to hand combat, as show by the user. The user is able to warp themselves around another like a snake and as such, they can assassinate them or whatever they please. Since the user is extremely flexible and can basically go into any shape they please, they are able to go into different poses to avoid gun fire and other things. Another usage for this is a hiding purpose, is that the user is able to fit into extremely tight places in which others could have. It was shown that the user was able to go into a suit of armor while the wearer of the armor was still in it. The user also seems to able to slither like a snake sometime and they can be able to move faster. The user however has shown to be able to strength out their limits, but to a limit it would seem only about an extra foot or so. The user might be able to strength his kick or punch out a bit longer than a normal man, in order to get a great distances between them and the opponent. In keeping with this, the user is able to strength out their limbs for about only a foot or so. But this is still able to cause some serious damage. The user can fully warp themselves around someone and put a death grip on them. Also as a noodle the user can't really feel any pain, from inside or outside their bodies. But there was a fighting style created from this power, the user can project his or hers arms and legs outward in order to deliver attacks that would be out of the range of normal limbs. This use involves keeping the opponent at bay with distance attacks and projectiles, and optimally, only getting close to strike with a surprise attacks. With the help of rokushiki, the user is able to make their body go limp and dodge attacks, since they are able to Attacks Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit